Wait A Thousand Years
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: No matter how long time passes, Tapu Koko will always love Lugia Part 1 of Child of Storms series a giftfic to OasisLake76 and PaxDuane on AO3


So, y'all can thank some hilarious chat fics I've been reading over on AO3 for this.

Like always, no beta so all mistakes are mine

* * *

He doesn't remember much from the beginning. All Koko knew was that he and his three siblings were to protect and love the islands they were created for. And they did. Eons passed and they fought, loved, protected, their islands.

Then, one day the Creators came to them and gave them three new life forms. The Sun, the Moon, and the Void of space; given form. They were asked to raise them and teach them everything they knew. Koko and his siblings rose to the challenge. They named the babies: Lunala, Solgaleo, and Necrozma. And Koko, Lele, Bulu, and Fini loved them with all their hearts. And they watched as their little ones grew and evolved until one day, they were adults.

Then a day came that a whole ripped through the sky and great beasts came out, destroying all they touched. Koko and his siblings fought these beasts, always coming at a standstill with them. Until their little ones joined in the fight and drove the beasts back to whence they came. But the force of the rip was so strong that Necrozma was sucked through before they could do anything.

Devastated, Lunala and Solgaleo withdrew from them and disappeared one day. Koko looked and looked. He called out for them. Gone.

Heartbroken, Koko withdrew into his cavern and slept for ages.

A voice calling out awoke him one day, and unable to resist, Koko followed it until he reached the ocean. And floating there, was the most beautiful creature he had seen. The pale white of a pearl with accents of deep ocean blue, Koko fell in love at first sight.

Lugia. Lugia was his name, a beast of the deep ocean and from another island region. Koko would admit, he made a few fool of himself attempting to impress Lugia. Much to his and Koko's siblings amusement. But somehow, Koko had won Lugia's heart and they were mated before his siblings and Lugia's. The Creators were there, to bless their union.

Koko and Lugia lived happily and in love. Going between their homes, exploring the world the Creators has brought forth. The diverse creatures that called this world their home, and apparently called them Gods. Legendaries. Koko didn't understand but he let it go.

Time passed on. New creatures were created and called "human", they were…. interesting. Koko and his siblings were called upon by the Creators, now called Arceus and Mew, to pick a human to help them protect their islands. To help lead the humans. They are to be called "Kahunas" and would be the bridge between one of the Tapus and their humans.

More time passed and Koko and Lugia grew to desire a child of their own. They went to Arceus and Mew, asking them if it was possible.

It was.

But it would take an unknown amount of time before things could fall into the right alignment for a child could be born. So, Koko and Lugia waited. And they waited. And they waited. Seasons passed, years into decades into centuries passed by.

They would ask Mew, they would ask Arceus. "Is it time now?" and they were always told, "Not yet. Patience."

And they grew to resent each other, fighting and fighting. Horrible fights that shook the ocean, that shook Koko's island. That scared all that were stuck in the middle. Until finally, they split and cursed the other out of their lives.

Ages passed after their split, Koko ignore everything that didn't deal with his island or his siblings. He picked a kahuna, watched them grow and age and picked a new one. Some were great, some were bad, and some were just neutral and did their duty. And still, for all he was bitter, Koko missed Lugia with his whole being.

Until one bright spring day, he felt a new awareness brush against his. Startled, Koko focused towards it and felt a bit of himself and Lugia intertwined into one. A cry came forth, at long last! A child! But, Koko frowned, they were not near him.

So, for the first time in ages, Koko left his island and followed the thread of awareness. Across land and water he flew, until he came upon a vibrant green land. Lugia was there, hovering above the clouds. Neither spoke as they witnessed the birth of their Awaited Child, born to a pair of humans but so much more.

For a breathless moment, the world froze in silence. Then, they heard the small cries of a baby taking their first breath and the world rejoiced! And Koko felt a love he hadn't felt since he met Lugia grow in his heart. He darted down, and took his first and only glimpse of his child.

His Aura was a beautiful mix of his and Lugia's. For all his human appearance, their mark was imprinted on his skin and his soul and all others would know he was theirs. And that was enough for Koko. He nodded at Lugia and left, content with this and hoping that one day, his child would come to his island.


End file.
